The Rogan vs Cogan challenge for you guys!
by Grace-1997
Summary: I have a new challenge for you guys and like it says it's a Rogan vs Cogan challenge! WE HAVE A WINNER! LOOK AT CHAPTER 6! :D Do you want an other challenge and if yes what kind of? READ AN CHAPTER 7! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys! I have a challenge for you! It's called the 'Rogan vs. Cogan' challenge! As you all know there are a lot of Rogan and a lot of Cogan shippers! But which couple is better made for a sweet OneShot? The challenge works like that:**

**1. You write in your review that you do the challenge and which of the both couples you choose and if it's going to be a one or two shot! (Not more!)**

**2. You write the story :D (surprise)**

**3. You post it and at the end of the summary a (#RoganvsCogan) that i know it is for the challenge!**

**4. You write me a message that you have finished it and i'm going to have a look at it and how many reviews it gets!**

**Simple i would say :D What should the OneShot be about? You have two choices:**

**1. How Rogan or Cogan came together (At Rogan again)**

**2. A random moment in their relationship or i don't know just a random romantic moment between them, even though they don't have to come together after their moment.**

**The one or two shot should have at least 800 words! :)**

**You can write your One Shot until the 29.09.2013 (My birthday :D ) and then at the 3rd October, i will tell who the winner is and the winner will get a shout out at my profile and at each one of my stories for three chapters :) Also the winner will be shout out here :) Well i hope a lot of people will do the challenge and if you want to do it don't forget to write it in the reviews! :)**

**May the best couple and the best one/two shot win! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. Pretty please!

**We have five people now who are at the competition but almost all Rogan one shots! Only one Cogan one shot! No one who wants to make a Cogan one? :/ Come on guys we need some Cogan shippers! :) The challenge wouldn't be a real challenge if we won't have some Cogan one shots! :) **

**People who are at the competition right now:**

** Arianator (Rogan)**

**Butterfly girl 900 (Rogan)**

**Junatina (Rogan)**

**HeatherCullen111 (Rogan)**

**Electricgirl101 (Cogan)**

**Guys we really need some Cogan shippers! Pretty please! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	3. The onetwo shots

**We have three more people who are at the competition! To everyone who asked for a review from me! I decided that i will write one for the best Rogan and one for the best Cogan oneshot in my opinion! Don't worry i will be fair but so the ones who has the best one for me will get a review from me! :)**

**The guys who are at the competition (It would be really cool if we get more Cogan ones! :) )**

** Arianator (Rogan, finished)**

**Butterfly girl 900 (Rogan)**

**Junatina (Rogan, first chapter finished, second is about to come****)**

** Rogan Lover (Rogan)**

**Lovely Lover For Live (Rogan)**

**HeatherCullen111 (Rogan, finished)**

**Rocky9870 (Rogan, finished)**

**Electricgirl101 (Cogan, finished)**

**WhiteFlag01 (Cogan, finished)**

**GlitterGirl123 (Cogan)**

**Thanks for everyone who's taking part of the competition! You guys are the best! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: The winner of the competition also has something to do with the favorites and follower! **


	4. HURRY UP!

**Hay guys! The competition is ending in 4 days, that means if you still want to be a part of it! Hurry up! Sorry that i make you fire under the butt but It's been a really long time and you guys should come to an end with your stories! You can still take a part of but hurry up! :D Well here are the people who are at the competition!**

**Arianator (Rogan, finished)**

**Butterfly girl 900 (Rogan)**

**Junatina (Rogan, finished)**

**Rogan Lover (Rogan, finished)**

**Lovely Lover For Live (Rogan)**

**HeatherCullen111 (Rogan, finished)**

**Rocky9870 (Rogan, finished)**

**Electricgirl101 (Cogan, finished)**

**WhiteFlag01 (Cogan, finished)**

**Lovely Lover for Live and Butterfly girl 900 We're still waiting for your One Shots! :) Well like i said if you want to take part of this write me a message or leave a review! 4 Days after the deadline i will give you the results!**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	5. Deadline

**Well, the challenge is over! Like i said, you still have four days, until the 3rd October to vote and then i'll pronounce the winner! Good luck to all and here are again the people, which are at the competition! :) My reviews for my favourite Rogan and my favourite Cogan One Shot will come tomorrow! :)  
**

**Arianator (Rogan, finished)**

**Butterfly girl 900 (Rogan)**

**Junatina (Rogan, finished)**

**Rogan Lover (Rogan, finished)**

**Lovely Lover For Live (Rogan)**

**HeatherCullen111 (Rogan, finished)**

**Electricgirl101 (Cogan, finished)**

**WhiteFlag01 (Cogan, finished)**

**CarsasaAllakay (Cogan, finished)**

**P.S.: Rocky9870 is kicked out since she didn't finish her One Shot. Sorry but i said it has to be finished until the deadline :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	6. THE WINNER! :D

**(It's already 2 p.m. over here in Germany so please don't blame me that i'm so early! :D )**

**Hey Guys! The challenge is over! Thanks for the votes and especially for everyone who took part of it! It was great and like i promised, the winner will get a shout out at my profile and three times at my stories! :) **

**Well even though we had more Rogan than Cogan One Shots, at the end Cogan won! :D I was happy but i must say i liked every shot and you guys were amazing! Congratulations to the first three places:**

**1st Place: WhiteFlag01 (Cogan, 36 Votes, 10 favs, 6 follows)**

**2nd Place: Arianator (Rogan, 23 Votes, 5 favs, 3 follows)**

**3th Place: Electricgirl101 (Cogan, 18 Votes, 2 favs, 2 follows)**

**Congratulations to WhiteFlag01! You won! :) You're One Shot was really great and you deserved it! :)**

**Well, everyone would've deserved it but like it says 'May the best win!' :)**

** My favorites are already in the votes in, i decided to not post reviews, so nobody would say i push someone up because i like them more or so.**

**Also congratulations to Arianator who has the best Rogan One Shot! :) You rocked the Rogan One Shots! :)**

**Also big congratulations to Electricgirl101! You got so much votes, that at the end you kicked the actual 3rd place off! It was a head to head run between Electricgirl and Junatina! (who now has a good 4th place! :) ) At the end Electricgirl got the 3rd place! Congratulations! :)**

**Well every shot was amazing and i'm glad so much people took part ****of it! Thanks guys! :)**

**Me, being a huge Cogan fan was really happy about how it turned out, even though we only had three Cogan One Shots! :D**

**Big thanks also goes to all the reviewer, who voted and everything! :)**

**No some things, for everyone who thinks the votes weren't fair or something like this:**

**- I can only rate what i see**

**- I can't stop someone from giving himself anonymous reviews, since i don't know if someone did or not (Not that i think someone did it, but i got messages from people who thought, that someone did)**

**- This is only a simple competition, no big deal**

**Well if you liked the challenge, you can tell in a review and maybe if you want me to make an other one :)**

**Big thanks to muffinsaga and rushia- kan who helped me with this :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Thanks to the people who even voted for me, even though i didn't take part of the challenge :D 'Come on , Cece' didn't have anything to do with the challenge! :)**


	7. A new challenge?

**Hey Guys I wanted to ask you if you want an other challenge from me and if yes, what kind of challenge? I also would love to have someone who helps me with this (someone who can't be at the challenge than) and who is completely impartially. :) **

**I take any requests but the person should have at least written one story their selfs from Shake it up and should be over a month here at the fan fiction side :)**

**For requests for the challenge. Just send me them here in a review or in a message and i pick one out :) Or better said i look which challenged is wished the most :) (we can do much more challenges, but for the yet new challenge if you want one)**

**Well i hope you give me feedback and maybe also say what you would do other or if you liked the challenge! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
